


Words of a Boy

by ChibiChampionx3



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: War, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiChampionx3/pseuds/ChibiChampionx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small child named Danny is upset when he learns about death and war. He asks for help to a man, and he gives him the opportunity to remake the universe.</p><p>Prompt from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disscontinued- sorry. old work

* * *

Screams echoed outside the complex; guns ringing in the air. Smoke bellowed out windows and doors blocks down, while debris settled on the ground. The small complex held few residence, most outside battling.

On the third floor of the building held a family of four, two adults and equal children. The commotion outside had not gone unnoticed by the family, as it had been going on for days. A shot echoed through the air once again, signaling another defeat, yet one small child stayed oblivious to the war around him.

Sitting on a chair in the far corner of his room held a young boy, no older than seven. His ink black hair framed in azure eyes, glazed over and unfocused. He sat with arms on his lap and feet crossed, face set and relaxed. His half-lidded eyes focused on nothing in particular as his mind was elsewhere. Pictures reflected in the boy's eyes, small scenes to distorted to comprehend. Another shot shook the building, rattling pictures and tipping trinkets.

The boy gasped as he stopped himself from tumbling, seeming to snap from his daze. Stumbling the child started to recover the fallen objects from off the ground, as his mother came through the doorway. The brown-haired woman stepped through the frame, her violet eyes held concern."Danny?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Looking up at his mother he grinned before walking over to her side. The mother led her son to the living room, currently occupied by the other two members.

Danny sat by his father's side as a bowl was set on his lap, along with a napkin. Beside Danny sat his older sister, Jasmine, holding her dull bowl in her hands. His mother took seat on a opposite, smaller, couch. Meal on her lap as well. "Looking bad out there, huh." His father's voice stated more than asked, knowing the answer.

"I wonder when they'll give up," Danny's mother replied in a hushed tone, eyes downcast.

"Who's side?" The woman lowered her eyes, unable to answer. In truth she didn't care, she held no pity for the soldiers out there fighting, just for the victims; all the family's starving and paying the price for their feuds. The small family once again fell into a stunned silence, save for the occasional spoon scraping the bowl.

"Daddy? May I be excused, I have homework," Jasmine said to her father in her small voice,

"Danny as well."

"Of course. Just clean up, hun." Her mother answered for him.

Jasmine set her bowl in the sink before her brother came through the doorway. The boy set his full bowl in the sink before helping his sister wash them out, lukewarm water splashing their arms. Drying their wet limbs, the children trekked down the hall to Jasmine's bedroom.

Taking a seat on the bed the girl cast a look at her brother. "Do you think shes' upset?"

"With us?" Jasmine shook her head before pulling up her window shade. Pointing her finger at

the battle outside she frowned. "No, them. Do you think she'll try and stop them?" Danny shrugged before answering.

"Unlikely. What can mother do besides watch? like the rest of us. We can't do anything," Signing the boy walked over the glass. "I just don't get it."

"No one gets it Danny. We're left in the dark. All of us. It's not fair. I want things back to the way they were." The grim look on his sister's face gave Danny a bad taste in his mouth. Of course she wanted things back, back way before war began. Before people turned against each other, they all did. The war has lasted three years, three years of fear, pain, and misery. All because of selfish reasons. Three years ago young Danny learned about death and war. And what desperation felt like.

Danny leaned against the window frame and sighed before removing his cap, and placing it on the dresser. The small room was cramped with a twin-sized bed and dresser, not much personal items could fit. Telling his red-headed sister a safe goodnight, he retreated to his small room.

Laying face down on the bed Danny closed his eyes, full clothed and un-prepared for bed. The child let his mind drift, back before all this hardship and struggle. Caught in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the green glow emitting from his dresser drawer. Dark green light flooded into the room, alerting it's occupant, making the dreary room magical.

Glass reflected the light making patterns on the walls and Danny's toys seemed to glow with power; the wooden floors shined bright and the walls cleared from all shadows. Wide blue eyes scanned the room in awe before the sudden light dissipated, leaving a faint glow in his dresser. Curious, Danny scrambled over the the piece of furniture, opening the draw cautiously.

A piece of parchment lay at the bottom of his drawer, underneath his belts, words sloppily written in ink. Small hands gathered the paper, eyes scanning the page. Deciphering the words was harder than Danny imagined, seeing that school was a struggle with the constant war outside.

Danny's brow scrunched up in frustration before moving the parchment over his oil lamp, opting for better light.

The letters were written in random patterns, making less sense than before. The young boy huffed and placed the paper aside, hopping into his cot. He lay there with eyes wide open as shot rang through the air, before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

A man with white hair and matching goatee sat across the room. The man was wearing a leather jacket and neatly sewn pants. A letter sat on the man's lay with hands folded neatly onto. Danny stared at the man in confusion.

Danny sat on a stool in front of the white haired man, blue eyes trained on his.

"I need help. We need help." Danny said in a desperate tone. The man with the white ponytail just sat there, dark blue eyes concentrated. "Won't you help us?"

Silence.

Tears welled up in his eyes, stomach knotting. "I know you can help up sir," tears pricked at his eyes," sir?"

The man stood and walked over to Danny, kneeling to his level. The smell of peppermint waved off the man. He handed Danny the folded envelope, eyes never leaving his own. Danny ran his fingers along the envelope, tracing the small ridges. Before Danny could ask the man what it was for, he vanished, along with everything else.

* * *

The next morning The family sat in the small kitchen, scraps of food serving as their meal. As Danny finished up his food he gathered his plate, a bit surprised to find something underneath.

Tucked under his plate sat a small envelope, quickly shoved into the little boy's pocket. After cleaning up he hurried to his room, jumping onto his bed and bringing out the paper. He stared at it for a while before undoing the small ribbon in the back.

He pulled out the paper and stared at the note in disbelief. Written on the top was the very same message as the parchment last night, but written on the bottom was it's translation.

-You have asked me to help. So here in my offer. The key to the universe is all I can give, use it wisely young boy. I hope to see you soon. Change your fate, and chances.

-Vladimir

Danny sat back staring at the paper as a green glow emitted from the envelope. And suddenly the gun shot stopped, the screaming silenced, and the shaking stilled.

It was quiet.


End file.
